


I Want To Teach You A Lesson (In The Worst Kind Of Way)

by TrashcanKitty



Series: Left In The Aftermath [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: A Part of What Happened During Left, AU, Aphrodisiacs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do not read if this isn't your thing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, No Consent, Not quite rape but definitely leading up to it, Pre-Series, Psychological Torture, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Valtor's side, War Crimes probably, drugged, giving in, though not any less creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: She was a traitor. Actually, no, fuck that. She was a spy and she'd been caught red-handed.She'd made a mockery of the Coven. Of him. And now?Now she'd pay. Dearly. He was going to make sure of it.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Series: Left In The Aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I Want To Teach You A Lesson (In The Worst Kind Of Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy... I heard this song and then saw this thing on my pinterest that brought my attention back to Left in the Aftermath... So here we are.

**I Want To Teach You A Lesson (In The Worst Kind Of Way)**

Valtor couldn’t help but feel smug, having the once proud witch pressed against the wall of the Ceremony Room. She was fighting against him, trying to prevent him from marking her.

Didn’t matter. Her feelings didn’t matter.

She didn’t take his into account when she’d betrayed them all to the Company of Light. She deserved what was coming to her.

“You can’t force a blood bond, Valtor. Even you know that!” She snarled at him, trying to yank herself away.

He forced back, keeping her hands pinned with one hand. He found himself smirking at her predicament, the memory of the new branding spell he’d found coming to mind. “I don’t have to use a blood bond. Now hold still and relax. Just… Relax.”

Valtor kept his voice low, soothing. He pressed his free hand against her heart, over dress, allowing the heat to come to his hand.

Amber eyes teared up, her body trying to force him back.

“That should do it. You’re marked, Griffin. You’re mine.” He chuckled, letting her go to so she could see for herself. His mark. A “V” on her chest.

She glowered at him, anger radiating from her entire being. “I don’t know what the hell you’re planning… But if I didn’t break for the Ancestral Witches, what makes you think you have a chance?” She snarled at him.

Valtor couldn’t help but laugh. The witch honestly seemed to think she had a chance here. Either that, or she felt she could provoke him to kill her.

(Not going to happen. She’d not even begun to suffer for her treachery.)

“I do love your fire, Griffin. You never did like being underestimated.” And neither did he.

She’d played him for a fool. Made him feel things.

(Looking back, it most likely wasn’t her intention for him to latch onto her. She’d never spoke to him in any way aside from being friendly enough to work together… But dammit she still had him feeling things.)

He walked toward her, fully intending to start with her _real_ punishment.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

A knock came from the door. (Right on time.)

Valtor swore, deciding to put on his performance. “I’ll only be a moment.” He winked toward her, starting for the door. “But if I were you, I’d stay put. Otherwise you’ll just make things worse for yourself.” He warned her, making his way out of the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zatura was waiting by the door, that smug smile on her lips as she wrapped herself around him. “Ready to have some fun? The spell’s all set up for the illusion.” She purred, moving away from him.

Valtor grinned. “Good. And you’ve made sure the illusion will have Salvador’s mannerisms? We’ll need this to be convincing, especially if we want to be sure to get what we want.”

The witch snickered, pushing strands of her dark hair back. “Oh, don’t even pretend this about the Coven. This is all about you and your ego being injured.” She gave him a smirk, glancing over him. “And your… Sexual frustration.” She taunted.

Valtor rolled his eyes, giving a glare. “If this goes to plan, she’ll sell the Company of Light out.”

“Right… And the Aphrodite’s Trust potion?” Zatura taunted, holding out the drinking glass.

He took it from her, shooting her another glare. “Zatura-”

“Don’t get mad at me, Val… I’m just merely pointing to the truth.” Zatura purred, moving down the hallway. “Oh, and be warned, I’ve heard from Ediltrude that she screams.” She gave a wink.

Valtor rolled his eyes, turning back toward the Ceremony Room door.

It was time to get his revenge. (She had to pay. She had to pay for her treachery.)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he’d opened the door, he was greeted with a sight he’d expected.

Griffin, despite being obviously exhausted and wounded, was holding his mothers’ athame in her hands the same way she’d hold a dagger.

_Of course she’d think she could escape. Did she honestly think she could take him in her condition?_

Valtor set the glass down on the table nearby, not wanting a single drop spilt. “Drop the athame, Griffin. That won’t work as a weapon. Not for long anyway.” He reminded her, taking a step closer and crossing his arms. Daring her.

But Griffin, as usual, was full of surprises. She turned the blade to herself, pressing against the healed mark on her chest. “Try me.” She growled, her voice sturdy and carrying its weight.

A viable threat. One he’d have had issues with if he didn’t already know how to play her. She had attachments, emotional weaknesses, and they could be exploited.

So he laughed, waving his hand toward her. “Go ahead and take your life… It’s your choice. But before you do, you should be let in on something…” He made his way over to her, conjuring a seeing orb to ‘portray the dungeons’.

He needed her to see it clearly, needed her to believe what she was seeing and not try to blame anything on her inability to see without her glasses. (He’d think of giving her a new set, if she was cooperative… Though a part of him did enjoy the thought of her having to rely on him not to get hurt.)

Her body tensed, fingers trying desperately to stay still as she watched the orb intently. Had he been anyone else, he’d swear she was unmoved by the image of her brother being brought into Obsidian’s dungeons.

But he could see how her mouth clenched tight, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from making a noise. How her breathing seemed to slow down while she processed what she was seeing.

How amber eyes darted over every inch of the orb. Time to lay out the scene.

“You see, Salvador came looking for you… Honestly the fool should have stayed where he was safe, but… He did bring us an interesting opportunity to… Negotiate with you.” He gave her his signature smile, one he used often to seal deals for his mothers.

Griffin shook her head, face going from those distinct features of shock to ones of anger. Eyebrows knitted together, a scowl on her face. Teeth bared. And her hand gripping ever tighter to the athame. “You’re lying! That’s _not_ my brother.”

He gave a shrug, not wanting to spoil the truth. She was right, it wasn’t her brother, but what she didn’t know… Well, some secrets were best kept secret.

“Am I? Is that a risk you’re willing to take, Griffin?” He asked, allowing himself to be smug as he studied her features.

She was at war with herself now, debating on whether to believe him or not. Now he was really going to sell it.

“From where I’m standing, Dear Heart…” A term he used when they’d stayed in Callisto undercover, a term he knew she hated. “You have three choices: betray yourself and surrender to me, betray the Company of Light and tell us all you know, or betray your brother and you both die.” He laid out her options, watching as she tried to make a decision.

“Now… If I’m lying, you have nothing to lose by killing yourself. But if I’m telling the truth, and you kill yourself, well… Salvador will die too. But if you comply, I can assure you that he’ll receive much better care than you did.” He extended a hand toward her, even though she was far too distracted to notice. “And you and I both know I’m a wizard of my word.”

He was… To a point. (Salvador would receive adequate care if she complied, considering he was probably with the Company right now. Not that he seemed to care, if he did, well… Chances are the witch would have already been freed, or killed in an attempt to free her.)

“So, what’s it going to be?” Valtor asked, watching the witch carefully. She was having an internal debate, her eyes unfocused as they darted around the room.

He watched as she closed her eyes and bowed her head, a signal of defeat as she let the athame drop to the floor. “What do you want from me?” She asked, her voice still laced with venom.

Valtor couldn’t help but grin. He’d been right about which choice she’d make; the witch would never betray her only remaining family member, and she’d never betray the Company to the Coven, not after covering for them for this long. Which left her to give herself over.

Oh, the fun he was going to have here…

He picked the glass back up, handing it to her and making sure she had a good grip on it before releasing it. Not a single drop could be spilled. It was worth too much.

“Good girl, you’re learning. Drink this. All of it.” He commanded, watching as she hesitated. _Smart witch._

“Please tell me you’ve not gone through all this trouble just to poison me?” She huffed. “That’d be a bit pathetic. Even for you.” He smiled at her, forcing the part of him that wanted to choke her back.

She’d get hers. She just had to drink the potion. (She’d regret ever toying with him. With any of them.)

“Don’t make me ask again, Griffin. Remember what’s on the line for you.” He kept his voice calm and collected. Mother Lysslis always said it was far more threatening to be calm in the middle of a storm than it was to allow anger to show.

He watched her sigh and down the glass, his hands already removing his gloves. “That’s it?” She asked, seeming somewhat relieved. (Oh, that wouldn’t do.)

Valtor grabbed her wrists, the glass falling to ground as he shoved her against the wall, pressing himself closer to her.

He’d waited for this, had imagined a similar encounter. (One that didn’t involve the Aphrodite’s Trust, but he’d make do with what he had.) “Aren’t you even curious about what you just drank?” He whispered into her ear, making sure to keep himself within her space.

Just a few minutes is all it would take for the effects to start manifesting, and he wanted her to be aware of just what was going to happen.

He noticed her fighting against the potion, her head swaying as if trying to force something back.

But he could see it in her eyes, how amber darkened into black. He could feel her skin warming up, see the flush coming to her cheeks.

“What did you give me?” She finally asked, her voice pitched and drowsy sounding. Valtor couldn’t help but smile against her skin, moving to whisper in her ear once again.

“Aphrodite’s Trust.” He felt her tense up and trying to move to push him away. Futile efforts really, the potion’s dizzying effects coupled with the exhaustion she had already been feeling, Griffin wouldn’t be able to fight him.

(Not that she could anyway… Her precious brother was on the line, after all.)

She protested, going back to trying to put venom in her voice, but he just chuckled at her, watching as her skin flushed more and more, as her pupils dilated.

He pushed one of his legs in between hers, taking note of the gasp that had escaped her lips as he kissed her neck. “You’ll be singing a different tune soon enough… Just give in and relax.” He let his teeth scrape against her throat, chuckling when he felt her fighting against reacting to him. “Who knows, you may enjoy this more than you think.”

It was a cruel taunt, one coupled with his free hand moving to unzip her dress from the back.

She shook her head, pushing her hands in between them and desperately trying to push him away from her. “I said no.” Valtor stepped away, watching as her dress draped loosely over her, the witch holding it up, but just barely.

She was clearly starting to feel dazed, her body swaying as if she were drunk. “I said no.” She said again, this time her voice sounding further away.

Valtor tsked, moving toward her again. He grabbed her chin, making her look him in the eyes. Another gasp escaped her, meaning her sensitivity to touch had already kicked in. “Tell me everything about the Company of Light, and you can walk out that door with your brother. No harm, no foul.”

It was a lie, but it was one he had to tell to back up his story. “Otherwise, you’re going to do as I say.” He tilted his head, giving a smirk. “Now, are you going to be a good girl and give in? Or am I going to have to manhandle you?”

She bit her lip, tears coming to her eyes. (No. She didn’t get to cry, she didn’t get to feel sorry for herself. She never should have shown up at their door.)

Her eyes closed; her body released its tension. She’d given in.

His hand released her chin, instead going to grab her hair and pull her to him for a kiss. Her ‘reward’ for doing as she was told. She moaned, hands going to clutch at his coat. (Hair pulling, something to file away.)

The kiss was bitter, full of anger and a fight. One he ended up winning as the potion took more and more control over the witch.

He quickly pulled away, watching as her dress fell to the floor, her hands no longer holding it over her.

Scarred. His mothers and covenmates had done a number to her, but just the thought that she’d endured it… That she was still able to breathe and move despite it all… That she was clever enough to have made several attempts at escape, all on her own?

Incredible.

She was beautiful to him, the scars only accentuating what he’d already _lov-_ liked about her. Lichtenberg scars over her arms that resembled his. Frost bite scars around her stomach.

(He’d have to get her back to eating normally. She didn’t need to die from starvation on him.)

Scratches on her breasts, sides, and thighs from where she she’d scraped against the dungeon walls and floors. (Some probably self-made in an attempt to keep Mother Lysslis out of her head.)

“Don’t tell me you’re going to just gawk.” She snipped, or well, tried to snip. Her voice came out more like a whine.

She was gone to the potion now, he could see it in the way she kept her thighs together, how she kept her head down.

(Shame? What had she to be ashamed of?)

(Plenty. She was a traitor, a spy. Someone who needed be dealt with.)

Valtor pulled her to him, laughing internally at how she seemed to lean into his touch now. “Are you going to behave?”

She swallowed, trying to make herself cross her arms to separate them. Her hands weren’t cooperating, instead moving to try and work the buttons on his shirt. “Do I have a choice?” He placed his hands on her shoulders, letting them slide down to her waist. (Her shiver not going unnoticed.)

“You know you do. Last chance.” He really didn’t want it to be this way. He’d wanted her, and he knew at one point there was a part of her that wanted him. (Now he knew why she never allowed herself to pursue him.) Just the reminder had his hands squeezing her waist, teasing at the top of her underwear.

“Just get it over with.” A statement of defeat. Despite how glazed over her eyes were with lust, there were tears threatening to fall.

He gave her a smirk, moving to press kisses to her neck and shoulders, his hands pushing her underwear down. “I hate to break it to you, but I enjoy taking my time.”

Griffin shivered against him, one of her hands moving to cup over her mouth. He brought his free hand up, removing her hand and holding both of them in one of his. “I want to hear you.” He teased over her slit with his fingers, marveling at how wet she was already.

(It was the potion. He knew that. But he could pretend, just for a moment that she wanted this too.)

She shook her head, still fighting the effects despite her legs opening, letting him have more room to work. (It wasn’t much of a punishment if she didn’t get to ‘enjoy’ herself as part of it. What could be worse than your own body betraying you?)

He teased her, working his fingers inside and moving them to find her clit. At that, she let out a low moan, his fingers keeping a slow, rubbing pace.

“Please.”

That was new. He kissed the back of her neck, keeping his hold on her as he let them slow further. This time she whined, hips trying to find his fingers. “Dammit, Valtor, why?” She sounded desperate. (Perfect. She’d be in this state for a few hours, he’d have her completely ruined.)

“Why what?” He smirked, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I told you, I like to take my time. And we have all night.”

Griffin whined again, this time because he removed his fingers completely. “Fuck you.” Valtor chuckled, pulling her closer to him so she could feel how hard he was.

“That’ll be a little later… I fully intend on you coming a time or two first. I _am_ all about fair play, after all.”


End file.
